


In Eyes Not Yet Created

by 13beautifulghostmonument



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Glasses!13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument
Summary: The Doctor is struggling with her eyes so Yaz takes her to get some glasses
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	In Eyes Not Yet Created

**Author's Note:**

> Hints of potential Thasmin but in this, they are not in a relationship

Yaz peered up from her phone in a way that wasn't obvious to anyone else. She saw in the corner of her eye, the Doctor wince and massage her temple. Then she went back to normal and carried on with what she was working on. The Doctor had said an important element of the console needed some work so she was currently sat on the floor cross legged with a bunch of tools scattered around her like a child was sat in a mess of toys. 

Yet only five minutes later, the Time Lord repeated the same action. "Doctor, are you okay?" Yaz asked, trying to sound casual. 

The doctors head snapped up. "Hm? Oh, I'm fine." 

Yaz wasn't convinced. But then in that moment, the doctor raised her work closer to her eye line, much closer, and squinted. "Are you sure? You seem like you’re struggling with your eyes a bit. I can take you to get your eyes tested if you like?"    
  
“Oh, Yaz” The Doctor said playfully, softly. “You’re always looking out for me. I love you for that, you know? I’m fine though, don’t worry. Time Lords have impeccable eye sight. Better than you humans”   
  
Another squint and another rub of the temple caused Yaz to smirk. “Really? You’re not fooling me, Doctor. I’ll book you an appointment.” She pulled up the opticians booking page on her phone and started filling in the details needed, earning a sigh from the woman on the floor. She paused. “What name shall I put?” A beat of silence passed. “I can hardly put ‘The Doctor’ can I?”   
  
“Why not? That is my name after all” The Doctor reasoned. “Otherwise I normally go under John Smith”   
  
Again, Yaz smirked. “But that’s a boy’s- fine, what about Jo Smith?”   
  
“Hm, that could work. Yeah, Jo Smith. I like it. Good one, Yaz”

* * *

Taking the Doctor to get her eyes tested was like looking after a child. The reason for this, was the Doctor was incredibly fidgety and struggled to sit still, thus taking longer to complete the test. Nonetheless, the optician did recommend a prescription to her. 

"What?" The Doctor, exclaimed. "I thought I had perfect vision."

"It can seem that way sometimes because you don't know any different but you'll find once you get these glasses, you'll see much better for it" The optician exclaimed. 

The Doctor crossed her arms and quietly huffed, glaring at Yaz. She now had to admit that Yaz was right all along. She did need glasses and those slight headaches she experienced earlier today, probably would have been to do with her eyes straining. 

Yaz smiled. Anything to help her best friend. "Shall we go and pick you some glasses then, Jo? Something to compliment your pretty face." 

Once again, Yaz earned a soft glare from the Time Lord which very quickly turned into a slight smile at the corner of her mouth. She knew deep down she was right but the compliment at the end melted her a little. She couldn't be mad at Yaz for long, even if she tried.

Yaz helped her try on quite a few different pairs but many of them seemed too small for her face, others too big. 

The Doctor then wondered over excitedly to a pair that were almost whispering to her, luring her over. Her face beamed. These. These were perfect, she thought. She didn't even need to try them on to know. They were her style completely. "Yaz?" She called. "I found them."

Yaz hurried over and looked at the pair the Doctor was pointing at. They were a black framed pair, big but not too much. They were what Yaz would refer to as 'nerd glasses' which actually suited the Doctor's cute and sciencey personality. "Hm, you know what? I think they could work. Try them on" 

The Doctor took hold of them, placed them over her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, beaming and nodding. "Yep, these ones! I like these a lot" 

They used the TARDIS and picked the glasses up a week later. Taking them out of the case, the optician handed them to the Doctor as the blonde excitedly placed them over her eyes. “Oh my!” She grinned, looking at her surroundings enthusiastically. “I can see in HD!” This caused both Yaz and the optician to giggle at her reaction. “Wow, these glasses are like magic”   
  
“I’m glad they seem to be right for you. They will take a few days or a week for your eyes to fully adjust” The optician explained. “They suit you though!”    
  
The Doctor smiled. “Thank you”    
  
After making their way back to the TARDIS, the Doctor carried on with the work she was doing on the floor. This time, she grinned the whole time. She wasn’t struggling anymore. She could see clearly with what was in front of her and that freedom was exciting. Sure, she still had a slight headache but she knew it would pass.    
  
Taking the Doctor to get glasses had caused Yaz to gain curiosity over the idea of regeneration. “Doctor, can I ask you something?”   
  
“Anything for you, Yaz”    
  
“When you regenerate, do you always have the same eyes or do they change as well? Is it a gamble with what colour eyes you’ll have?”    
  
The Doctor stopped, looking up. “My eyes change every time. I’ve had over a dozen pairs of eyes in my lifetime. I’ve had all sorts of colours too. Within reason, I suppose. Nothing crazy. Although imagine having purple eyes! That would be cool!”    
Yaz laughed at her rambling. “Despite them changing every time, my eyes have seen a million lives through them. A million worlds and a million stars. There’s so much history and still so much they will see and discover. In eyes not yet created, I will meet people, see extraordinary events, see heartbreaking ones and witness so much love and beauty in the universe. It’s both amazing and terrifying.”    
  
Yaz gazed adoringly at her. The Doctor’s eyes were distant with thought and wonder, her black glasses sat on her nose, her blonde hair falling over the frames. Yaz would give so much to see just for a second what the Doctor sees. She could only dream about how much she has seen and how much she will see. She wonders what it would be like to be a Time Lord. Regenerating into a new body when your old one has had enough, the excitement and fear over not knowing who you’re going to be and who you’ll meet. She wonders what other Time Lords looked like and if they are all like the Doctor. Travelling solo around the universe, helping others whenever they can. There’s so much going on in her mind that she doesn’t know where to start with asking all this, instead she just stares at the Doctor. She could tell the blonde is still lost in thought herself. Perhaps she is also thinking of the Time Lords. Her family and friends. Does she even see them anymore? Everything about the Doctor was fascinating and everything she discovered made Yaz love her even more.    
  
The Doctor snapped out of her distant gaze and looked up at Yaz, noticing she was being watched. “Sorry, I got lost in thought there.”   
  
They both smiled softly to each other, the Doctor blushing slightly at being caught out in a moment where her mind went for a bit. “It’s okay, I was too”    
  
The Doctor gave a slight nod and looked back down to her work in front of her. Yaz let out a deep breath she didn’t realise she was holding. There was something about the Doctor that made Yaz’s heart skip a beat. She felt so happy around her, like she could achieve anything. Could she be developing a crush on her? Yaz pondered. She wasn’t sure. For now, she was just glad to have someone as incredible as this crazy and bubbly Time Lord in her life. Her Time Lord best friend with the nerd glasses. 


End file.
